The Cymorian Empire
The Cymorian Empire was created in the Second Age from the remnants of the Cymorian Republic after The Great War. Founded by Daros prior to his ascension, it is located on the east coast of Minareth and also has scattered holdings around the rest of the continent. Inhabitants appear Mediterranean in complexion. History The Cymorian Empire was founded in 0 SA by Daros the Risen, who established the emperor and the current system of government. Geography and Demography The Heartland The central empire, called The Heartland, ranges along The Gold Coast from the Iron Mountains in the south to the Hirnspire Ridge in the north. The climate is temperate and much of their territory revolves around the Longwood and the Caldlin River which run through the center of the empire. To the west are the Windswept Plains, which are owned by The Vanduul. The Cymorian citizens fear these people greatly, yet still look down on them as "uncultured". Colonies and Other Holdings The Cymorian Empire has limited holdings scattered around the coastline of Minareth, serving as trade outposts and rest stops for traveling ships. There are two major outposts, at the mouth of the Perro River and at Cape Refuge. Septum Urbis The capital city of Septum Urbis is the oldest city on Cirndas, founded at the birth of Cirndas directly following The Fracturing. It is the largest city in the known world, with an estimated population of 72,000. It has a diverse group of inhabitants from all races and from all backgrounds. It serves as the seat for the central government and the Emperor, residing in Stonehall Keep. Often regarded as the center of the Minareth, it is the primary trade center for the entire known world. It serves as the provincial seat for the surrounding province of Regnum, and also houses the Altaron College of the Arcane and the Sevenfold Spires. Provinces Regnum The regional capital is Septum Urbis, with a population of approximately 72,000. Asisium Located at the southern end of the Gold Coast, Asisium is a The regional capital is Treviri, with a population of approximately 36,000. Limonum The regional capital is Basilia, with a population of approximately 27,000. Serdica The regional capital is Teurnia, with a population of approximately 17,500. Volsinii Located at the northern end of the Gold Coast along the Narrow Sea, Volsinii is a The regional capital is Sutrium, with a population of approximately 15,000. Cosa The regional capital is Valentia, with a population of approximately 10,500. Hadrumetum The regional capital is Lentia, with a population of approximately 8,500. Government and Military Emperor Lohan Emral, 0-14 SA Known as Lohan the Forgiving, he is remembered as good and just ruler, albeit controversial. He is best known for his tolerant policies in regards to the Forsaken, allowing some to live in and around Septum Urbis. Many wished for there to be a mass culling of the Forsaken who were viewed as evil, but Lohan followed the mercy and forgiveness taught by Daros. There was however a zero tolerance policy in place for crimes committed by the Forsaken, which often resulted in the death penalty. Lohan also was well known for his commitment to rebuilding Septum Urbis after much of it was razed during the war. His tenure was primarily dedicated to the reconstruction and repair of the Cymorian infrastructure. Hadron Emral, 14-27 SA Tullius Emral, 27-40 SA Mohun Emral, 40-63 SA Jalin Emral, 63-78 SA Gottin Emral, 78-79 SA Crowned at age 14, he died quickly from disease before he had a major impact Torbin Emral, 79-98 SA Forsal Emral, 98-104 SA Alba Gratum, 104-105 SA Lara Gratum, 105-141 SA Vays Gratum, 141-159 SA Chel Gratum, 159-164 SA Surin Gratum, 164-178 SA Callum Gratum, 178-197 SA Andos Gratum, 197-Present SA Advisory Senate Provincial Governors Culture Music and Entertainment Food and Fashion Art and Literature